


Shingeki no kuroshitsuji

by AcarAtorchAdeath



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcarAtorchAdeath/pseuds/AcarAtorchAdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis find themselves inside a strange place people refer to as Wall Maria. They want to get back to England, but asking around people seem to have never heard of such a place. The only way to get even close to getting outside the wall is to join the scout regiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young noble sat at his desk in boredom. That day had been tedious and outright boring. Ciel Phantomhive rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and put his fist to his cheek. He stared blankly at the room before him without blinking. His eyes fluttered then closed. and what felt like three seconds,could have been thirty minutes. He shot up out of his seat with wide eyes. Someone had touched his shoulder. He looked to his left and Sebastian stood leaning over, now wide eyed at the sudden movement of his young master.  
But not so young anymore… Ciel’s seventeenth birthday had come and gone just like a flash. His relationship with Elizabeth had ended terribly after her sudden death. Now the whole of England waiting and watching his every move, to see who he would pick for a bride to be. Yes, this time he had to pick. Ciel had no other family.  
“Sir…” Sebastian stood straight and put his hand over his chest. “We must depart for the funeral, master.” He said in a low tone. Almost sad? No… Sebastian didn’t have those sort of emotions…. did he?  
“right…” Ciel said hesitantly, and stepped out from behind his desk and headed for the door. Sebastian was right beside him to open the door for him. But Ciel didn’t notice, and reached for the nob. But stopped when Sebastian opened it instead. “Right…” He said again. The rest of the way there was silence. No talking whatsoever. Not to, nor at the funeral. When people tried to comfort him, he blankly stared at the grass, or the headstone of his beloved Lizzy.  
After it was all over, Sebastian and Ciel headed back to the manor. Ciel was tired, depressed. He had seemed to be always lost in thought, or… depressed.  
“Sir.” Sebastian said from behind him. Ciel turned, and just as he faced his butler, the demon slammed his hand onto a wall directly behind Ciel’s head. Sebastian leaned in close and glared. “Sir, if i may… you have been silent, emotionless, and stubborn. I know that your fiance died and it’s very saddening…” That hurt to hear, “but, you are used to it!” That was true. Even if he wanted to deny all of it. He couldn't part from the truth.  
“Get off of me.” Ciel pushed Sebastian away, and started to walk swiftly to his study.  
The hallways seem to be getting longer, every step the walls stretched and changed. Soon the walls were buildings, the lamps turned to people crowding the streets.  
“what? where… where the hell is this?” Ciel whispered to himself. “Sebastian.” he called. Sebastian appeared next to Ciel, confusedly looking around. “where are we?” Ciel asked looking around.  
“I’m not sure, master.” He said. Ciel grabbed a passing man’s arm and almost as soon as he did, the man yanked his arm away and continued to walk.  
“Rude…” Ciel muttered under his breath. A tall man in a short light brown jacket walked by, he had a strange symbol on the back of it. it looked like a shield with roses on it. The man wore strange belts that wrapped around his body. The strangest part was the metallic boxes hooked to his hips.  
“Excuse me, sir.” Sebastian got his attention, “ you look like you know your way around. Could i ask where we are?” The man looked confused and just stood there staring at Ciel and Sebastian.  
“This is wall Maria…. What are a few rich folk doing here?” He asked.  
“Wall Maria? I’ve never heard of such a place.” Ciel said louder than he thought.  
“HA! never heard of it? Where have you been living, under a rock?” The man laughed. After he stopped laughing he started to walk away. Ciel was frustrated.  
“I have never heard such a thing as ‘wall Maria’, how did we get here is the question.” Sebastian said, he put his index finger to his chin in thought.

A whistling sound came from behind the two. Ciel looked up and almost as soon as he did, a woman shot across the sky, seeming to be cheering. “Dinner time!” She yelled.  
“follow her.” Ciel ordered. “Take me with you.” Sebastian picked his maser up and jumped after the flying girl.  
They followed the girl until she stopped and went into a building. Sebastian set Ciel down and they both walked into the same building the girl did. When they walked in, they had a different symbol on their jackets than the man they saw earlier. It looked more like angelic wings.  
The group of people sat around tables eating disgusting looking food. A tall man walked up to them, “Hello, may I help you?” His voice was smooth as cream. He stood straight, his blonde hair slicked back.  
“I am trying to find out where I am. I was in my manor in London, and the next thing i know i’m here.” Ciel said.  
“London?” He chuckled, “never heard of such a place.” Now people around them started to stare.  
“Really… London… England?” Still the man looked confused. Ciel groaned.  
“Right well little boy, you should get back to your mother before she starts to worry.” He chuckled again.  
Ciel was angry now. He grabbed the collar of the mans shirt and pulled his face close to him, “I would if I could. Now you're going to tell me where i really am, and how i’m supposed to get out of the wall over there,” Ciel pointed angrily. Two people fromt the closest table stood protectively.  
Ciel let go of his shirt and stood straight, waiting for an answer. “Civilians are not allowed outside of the wall, boy. Now i don’t know about this London place your talking about, but you my dear boy are looking for trouble.” The two men who stood sat down slowly, but still glared at the two newcomers.  
A shorter man appeared next to the taller one. He seemed to have a glare, his dark eyes were scary and intimidating.  
The short man spoke. “Erwin.” He said in a low deep voice, surprising for such a short man. “Go relax, you have too much on your plate as it is, I’ll take care of these two.” The man who now had a name glared and turned to walk away, hesitated, then left. “Hello, I’m captain Levi Ackerman.” He said formally, no expression at all.  
“Hello, I’m Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler.” Ciel returned. “Now can I ask you what the hell this place is?”  
“You are in Wall Maria. There are three walls. Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. We are the outer wall. six years ago titans broke through Shiganshina District.”  
“Titans?”  
“Giant humanoid creatures that have a taste for human blood.” He said it so calmly, it didn't faze him one bit.  
“right well I really don’t care about the history of this wretched place, I want to know how I can get back to England.”  
He didn't listen to him, “About one hundred ten years ago, those giants started to appear, and the human race had gone almost extinct. Inside these walls are the only humans alive on this planet. So getting out of this wall is impossible for you. The only way you could ever dream of going outside this wall, is if you join the scout regiment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, not this chapter but future chapters, will have people in it that have died in the first season of the anime. (I won't say who, so don't worry)

“Scout regiment?” Ciel questioned. Levi really didn't have much emotion. It seemed to Ciel that he had a permanent frown on his face…  
“Yes, scout regiment.” He sounded annoyed, as if Ciel should have known what it was. “The survey corp lay down their lives to fight for humanity. We venture outside the walls into titan territory.”  
“I want to join.” Ciel almost shouted.  
“Master, don’t be hasty.” Sebastian objected.  
The captain scanned Ciel from foot to head, still no expression, but his eyes said he was in thought. Levi then circled Ciel like a hawk about to dive for its prey. "You seem to be promising. HEY BRAT!" He yelled across the room at a young looking man, maybe a little older than Ciel himself.   
"Sir!" The boy stood and saluted, quite an odd salute. His left hand hooked behind his back, as the right, curled in a fist across his left chest.   
"You are to train these two privately and swiftly."  
The boy wavered in his salute, hesitated in answering. "Uh- ye- yes sir!"   
"Right, good luck to you" Levi said, and walked back to a table and sat.   
The boy the captain referred to as "brat" walked swiftly to the newcomers. "Hello," he smiled, "I'm Eren Yaeger. I guess I'll be training you two for the military police then?"  
Ciel hesitated for an answer, but his butler spoke first "No... the scout regiment."  
Eren seemed almost shocked, he stood wide eyed. "H-have you ever seen a titan?" He then asked.   
"No. I hardly know what they are." Ciel answered. He looked even more shocked.   
"Then what is your goal in joining the regiment?"   
"To find my way home to England." He answered.   
“What’s England?” Eren asked confused. He certainly had a lot of questions, annoying ones.  
“Not what, where. It’s in Europe, I must hope you know where Europe is.”  
Eren’s eyes went wide with fascination, and concern, and excitement. “you’ve been outside the walls?!” He almost jumped for joy. “I have been inside these walls forever, that is until I joined the scout regiment. But I have never got the chance to travel. My friend Armin says there are vast bodies of water, with salt in them, and giant mountains that nobody has ever climbed to the top of.” off to the side the girl they saw before was holding her hand in a fist and tapping her index finger to her thumb.   
Ciel looked at her, “What are you doing?” He asked.  
“I’m trying to find Eren’s off button!” She said. Ciel almost burst out laughing.  
Eren glared at her, “ha ha ha… very funny Sasha.” He then turned to Sebastian and asked, “So, is this your dad or something?”  
Sebastian smiled and held back a laugh. Ciel’s eyes went wide, “NO, DEFINITELY NOT!”  
“Wow, sorry… Just askin’. Then who is he?”  
“He’s my butler.” Ciel said matter of factly.   
“Damn rich people.” Came a sneer from a table behind them.  
“Right…” Eren said slowly, “Well let’s get started. Follow me.” The two followed Eren outside the building. He too, was wearing the strange boxes hooked to his hips. He unsheathed two strange shaped blades. Suddenly, a grappling hook fired from each of the metallic boxes and slammed into the side of a building in front of them, a line of air came from the back, and as it did, Eren shot from the ground to the top of the building. “Come o- oh right….” He shouted from the top of the building. “Sorry I’ll come back down and we will walk.”  
“No stay there!” Sebastian shouted. He picked Ciel up and launched himself next to Eren.  
“Wow, nice! You’ll do awesome once you get the hang of the 3DM gear.”

When they stopped, they stopped at an open area, with cabins and other various contraptions. “Alright, lets start with balance. You need excellent balance to be able to use the gear.” Eren said, tapping the metallic box at his hip. They followed Eren to a small cabin, when they went inside, Eren dug around in a box and pulled out….belts? “These are part of your 3D gear, they help with the balance. I’ll give you two a minute to put them on.” Eren smiled and walked out.  
“What in the name of sanity is this? It’s like a saddle!” Ciel said then looked at Sebastian, who already had it on. “How the he-?”   
“It’s quite simple really.” Sebastian smiled.  
After a few moments of wrestling the belts on, Ciel finally got it on. As the two walked out, a girl was standing next to Eren helping him with a contraption. It consisted of three legs meeting at the top, almost like a Native American teepee, but without cloth on it.   
“Right. Lets start.” Eren smiled, “Who wants to go first? how ‘bout you cell.”  
Ciel hesitated, “It’s Ciel…”  
“Okay, Ciel, stand here,” Eren pointed to the middle, below the three legs. “I’ll strap you up, and I’ll spin this lever, you will rise so your feet are not touching the ground. Try to balance yourself however you can, doesn't matter how. Good luck.” He then walked over to a lever and started to spin it. Ciel stood straight, but ready. As soon as his feet lifted, he fell.  
Eren quickly retracted the lever, and stepped toward Ciel. “You okay?”  
Ciel rubbed his forehead, “Yes… I’m fine.”  
“Sorry, it’s harder than it looks. Well, lets try again.” Ciel stood and parted his legs into a better stance. Eren twisted the lever once again, and Ciel’s feet lifted. His balance wavered, then held still. His hands were in front of him and his feet lifted a little. “Wow, awesome! your doing it!” Eren said excitedly.  
Sebastian stood away from Eren and Ciel, watching his master. “So.” a soft voice came from beside him, “Where are you from?”   
Sebastian looked to his left and saw a girl with short, black hair. A red scarf wrapped around her neck, her black eyes calm, watching Eren.  
“You love him?” Sebastian asked ignoring her question.  
“eh-” She looked at him suddenly, worried. “Well… of course he’s my brother.”  
Sebastian smiled, “More than brotherly love I see.”  
“Don’t you love someone?” She then asked.  
“Yes.” His smile softened, and he stared at Ciel, “I have someone to protect is all.”  
The girl smiled, “Having someone to protect… That’s a good ally to have.”

After a few minutes, Eren unhooked Ciel from the contraption. “Hey butler! It’s your turn.” Sebastian walked over to Eren, and stood in the center of the three legs. Eren hooked the tall butler to it, and walked over to the lever. “You hear what I said to Ciel right?”   
“Yes.” Sebastian answered.   
“Good. let’s start.” Eren twisted the lever, he twisted and twisted, finally Sebastian's feet lifted. He balanced perfectly, he didn't have to change positions to keep it from wiggling. He stayed completely still.  
Eren look astonished at the sight of the first timer balancing so well. “You’re a natural!” He said excitedly.

“what’s your name?” asked the girl to Ciel.  
“It’s Ciel.” He said, and looked at her. She was beautiful, her eyes were calm and caring. Her black hair shimmered in the sunlight, and slight breeze. “What’s yours?” He asked.  
“Mikasa Ackerman.” She said confidently. She was just slightly taller than Ciel, but not by much. Ackerman? Ackerman… That name sounded familiar. An image of the short man, with no expression flashed across Ciel’s mind.  
“Are you by chance related by that captain guy?”  
She breathed a laugh and said, “No… We have the same last name, but that’s it. No blood relation.

After they were done, Eren brought them back to the building they were at before. They had done a lot of training and Ciel was tired, and hungry. “Hungry?” Eren asked, as if reading his mind. “It’s about supper time, so…. we’re going to the mess hall.” Ciel was relieved. He could literally eat anything.  
When they got there, nobody sat at the tables, only one girl. The girl they called Sasha waved at Eren and Mikasa to sit with her. “Come sit with us.” Mikasa said to Ciel and Sebastian.  
Eren had given them uniforms just like the rest of them. Sebastian had pinned the Phantomhive crest, that he wore on his usual suit, onto his uniform jacket, he had also kept his black tie on.  
Someone burst through the door, “We’ve got trouble! Where’s the corporal?” It was a girl, her golden blonde hair was short. “Eren! Mikasa!” she was out of breath. “A titan…. it… it… wandered through the wall!” Almost as soon as he said it, the two stood from the table and ran with the girl outside.  
“Let’s follow.” Ciel said to Sebastian. They followed them. They didn’t yet have the 3D gear, but Sebastian would have to be quick enough. Sebastian picked Ciel up and set him on his shoulder.  
They ran along the rooftops following the three people. They stopped, and three stood at the edge of a rooftop staring at something. They were calm. “We've got a fifteen meter.”  
“shit! Are the guards at the gate drunk?!” Eren swore.  
Ciel looked in the distance.  
“What the hell is that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!  
> This has spoilers!!!!!!! do not read if you haven't gotten through at least chapter 50 of the Manga! or unless you already know about the colossal and armored titan!  
> hope you like this chapter.  
> and sorry for the lateness. I have been very busy this summer.

“That my boy… Is a titan.”  
“Commander Smith!” The three said in unison. They saluted the odd salute, then went back to watching the titan.  
“Are there more?” Asked Erwin. There was only one giant, no more in sight.  
“No sir.” Said the blonde girl.  
“Thank you Armin, I could already tell.” Said Erwin, oddly. The girl looked at him in disarray.  
“Hey girl…” Sebastian said in his deep voice. “You seem like a smart one.” He was obviously trying to charm her. “Can you tell me more about these so called ‘titans?’”  
Mikasa and Eren started to laugh, they laughed harder and harder. Armin looked angry, but Sebastian and Ciel didn’t know why. His face turned bright red, his hands clenched at his sides.  
Eren came around to Armin’s side, “I think quick introductions are in order,” he giggled, “This is my best friend Armin, he’s my main man, and the smartest guy in the corp.”  
“Yes, get it? I’m a dude!” He said with clenched teeth, his face was beat red.  
Ciel stood wide eyed. “My sincerest apologies, sir.” Sebastian apologized.  
“And these two…” Eren continued pointing at Ciel and Sebastian, “are Ciel, and Sebastian, from… Uhh, from… Where are you two from again ?”  
“London, England… European continent.” Ciel told them.  
Suddenly Armin’s face went from anger, to curiosity. “Europe?” His excitement was screaming to come out, but something was holding him back. He cleared his throat, “Um, right, well we need to deal with the matter at hand. Somehow a titan has roamed inside the wall. The question is… How?”  
“My theory is their all pissed drunk, whoever is guarding it.” Eren interrupted Armin’s train of thought.  
“Are you all just going to sand around baffled by the fact it got in, or are you going to kill it?” A rich deep voice came from behind them, Levi. He walked up to them, pushing past Ciel, not acknowledging his existence. “Come on brat, kill the damn thing!”  
Eren glared at the captain and said, “Yes sir!” Two grappling hooks shot from his 3DM gear. He flew with such grace it was hard to tell he was being pulled by two lines. Soon Eren looked like a dot flying around, and suddenly the giant fell. Screaming came from that direction, but soon subsided.  
As soon as Eren got back Levi flew toward the gate of the wall. Ciel ordered Sebastian to take him there. And when they got to where Levi was, there was a man kneeling on the ground, Levi standing in front of the man, looking down. Drops of blood fell from the man’s mouth, coughing.  
“Please, please! we didn’t mean to!” The man pleaded. Other than wings on his uniform, they were roses.  
“You’re pissed drunk over here, with the gate wide open! I could have you executed for this!” Levi said angrily. He then kicked the man that was still on the ground. “And you two!” He pointed to two men in the shadows. “Since he is too busy choking on his own blood, would you care to enlighten us?”  
“Hey man… we were juss havin’ a good time, ya know?” Their speech was slurred with drunkenness.  
“I’m surprised they weren't the first to get killed.” Eren said walking up from behind Ciel. “Captain, give ‘em a break. It was just one titan.” Levi turned and glared at Eren. He looked back at the drunk men, sneered, and walked away.  
“One titan? One Titan! Yes, it was “just” one titan, then it’ll be two, then a whole herd of ‘em will be trampling through eating everyone!” He then walked away angrily, kicking a small rock at the man on the ground still spitting up blood.

A girl with light ginger hair ran up to Levi smiling. “Captain! How are things?” Levi’s expression stayed the same, but his eyes seemed to light up. She was just as tall as Levi, she was cute too.  
The captain sighed, “Well... I think Erwin needs to talk to Pixis.”  
Erwin walked up to Levi, he was almost two heads taller than him, “So, how did it go?” He snarked. He was smiling down at him.  
“Piss off you big ass tree.” He said, “Go talk to Pixis about their punishment, for all I care they should be beheaded.” 

The sun was setting, and little pieces of cotton were floating through the air. The sky shone with a beautiful orange, yellow, and red hue. and coming in right behind it was the night sky. The full moon shone with brilliance. Ciel breathed a sigh, and looked at Sebastian who was looking up at the sky. “How did we get here?” Ciel then asked, to no one in particular.  
“A crack in dimensions.” He said casually. Ciel looked at him with his eyebrows drawn in.  
“What?” He said startled. “That’s impossible Sebastian, and you know it.” He said with an awkward smile.  
“It’s true, and I know I’m right. We demons use them all the time to jump from dimension, to dimension. It is much easier than traveling long distances.”  
“Have you ever traveled to this one?” Ciel asked. Ceil then took his eyepatch off, it had gotten dirty, and some dirt was getting into his eye. He cleaned it as Sebastian talked.  
“No, I haven’t ever gone to this one, and I don’t think any of us would, it’s a mess, and I doubt any people here have very good souls, they have all been tormented with fear. Which i personally like, especially that short captain.” He said with a smile. “But other demons don’t like tormented souls.” Ciel rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning his eyepatch, and put it back on.  
Eren walked up to the two with a tired look, he yawned, “Alright, I’ll show you where you two will be sleeping.” He motioned to them with a wave of his hand to follow him, and the two followed behind him.  
Sebastian whispered to Ciel as they walked, “The town’s architecture looks very familiar.” He looked around with squinted eyes in thought, then he smiled and said, “Ah, I remember, it looks like some towns in Germany.”  
Ciel looked up at him, “So maybe we are in Europe.” He whispered back. They were tall buildings, and they all looked about the same, except for a few tall bell towers. They were filled with nicks and holes from 3DM gear grappling hooks. And it looked as if most of the houses were deserted. “Eren, why are some of the houses around here deserted?” Ciel asked.  
Eren didn’t look back, and still kept walking. “Well, about a year before you came, inside these walls, it was overrun by titans.” They then passed a dark spot that spattered across a wall. “Many people died, and a lot of them escaped.” He motioned to the dark spatter. Ciel stared at it as the passed. “It was an awful time, but we took it back, and that’s what really matters.” He stopped at a row of smaller houses. “That is where you will be sleeping, you will be with Reiner and Bertholdt. They are pretty nice guys.” Eren then handed them a blankets.  
They opened to the door to the bunker, two men were sitting at the table in the middle of the room, whispering to each other. “Hey Reiner, hey Bertholdt.” Eren greeted them with a smile. “These are your new bunk mates. The tall one is Sebastian, and the one with the eyepatch is Ciel.” He introduced.  
Sebastian smiled, but Ciel just stared at them. Reiner stood, then held out his hand to greet them. Ciel stared at his hand, but did not take it. Reiner smiled, “Ah, not the shaking hands type are yah. Well alright, hello I’m Reiner.” He pointed to Bertholdt, “and that nervous wreck is Bertholdt.” He said cheerfully. Bertholdt chuckled nervously, and half smiled.  
“Well,” Eren started, “I’ll leave you to it then. Have a good night.” then he left. The four of them stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Ciel went over to one of the beds and put his blanket on it.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Sebastien finally said.  
“So,” Reiner said, “What brings you two, to the Survey Corps?”  
Ciel then spoke, “We are trying to get home.” Ciel took off the uniform jacket and hung it up next to his bed.  
Reiner chuckled, “Home? heh, sorry to break it to yah, but outside these walls is a living hell. The earth is covered in titans.” Reiner sat back down in the chair at the table.  
“We’re not worried about that.” Ciel said, looking at Sebastian.  
“Not worried? You aren’t worried about titans?” He snorted a laugh, “you couldn’t last a day outside the walls. Even for us it’s difficult. Trust me, there is more to us then the eye can see.”  
“Than the normal eye?” Sebastian said, “Well trust me when I say, I don’t have normal eyes.” He smirked. Bertholdt seemed more nervous than before, and he kept silent.  
Reiner smiled, “Really… Then what can you tell about us?” He asked.  
“Well…” Sebastien started, “ You both are very strong, very brave, and…” He paused.  
“And what?” Reiner asked eagerly.  
“I know that you have the ability to turn into one of those Titan creatures.” He closed his eyes and gave a devilish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i hope you liked it! i would love your input on this.  
> REMEMBER: I do NOT own shingeki no kyojin or kuroshitsuji.  
> AND PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!!!


End file.
